The present invention relates to an ice skate with interchangeable blades.
In the specific technical field, ice skates which have blades arranged for fixing releasably to the body of the skate so that the user can change the blade without having to replace the body of the skate or the associated boot are known. These skates generally only permit interchangeable replacement of blades of identical configuration and the user is consequently forced to equip himself with a different pair of skates for each of the skating disciplines which he intends to practice such as, for example, ice hockey, for which short, thick blades are required, or speed skating for which, on the other hand, relatively long, thin blades are required.
There are also known skates in which the blade is arranged to be fixed to a blade-holder which in turn is intended to be clamped against the body of the skate. However, this type of skate also only permits interchangeable replacement of blades of identical geometrical configuration and consequently has the same disadvantages for the user as that described above.
The problem solved by the present invention is that of providing an ice skate which is designed structurally and functionally so as to overcome all of the problems identified above with reference to the prior art mentioned.
To solve these problems, and in view of its purposes, the present invention provides an ice skate with interchangeable blades. The ice skate has a body defining a seat which receives a blade holder clamped against the body. The ice skate comprises a plurality of sets of blades and respective blade-holders, the blades of each of the sets having different geometrical configurations. Each set of blades is interchangeably replaceable in the body so that blades of different geometrical configurations can be mounted on the skate. This allows the skate to be used for different skating disciplines.